


Home and Peace

by Anamaric17



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamaric17/pseuds/Anamaric17
Summary: Just a peak into Abbie and Crane's world between tribulations. The hell with canon.





	

Ichabod watched her sleeping on the couch and thought about how endearing she looked. Abbie has one arm across her eyes to block out any light, and one knee up as the blanket she was using lay across her lower half. Her mouth, always so enticing and delicate, was opened a little and her shoes were kicked off on the floor.   
He shut the front door as quietly as he could muster before smiling to himself and removing his coat. He made his way to the coffee table and turned the tv off so it wouldn't wake her. He went to the kitchen and decided to start dinner which consisted of spaghetti, both of their favorites.

Twenty minutes later...  
Abbie turned over in her sleep and realized she could smell food which opened her eyes immediately. She knew Ichabod was home and couldn't hide the smile on her face at the thought. She sat up, stretching and looked down and saw he placed her slippers in the living room. She loved that he was so thoughtful and knew her next move before she did.   
"Ah, you are awake. Tea?" He asked coming around the corner and seeing her.   
"Yeah that be great. Thanks for the slippers. Work literally was exhausting today." She said coming behind him into the kitchen.   
They sat at the table and Ichabod told her about his job today and the adventures of life as a museum curator. She laughed when he explained how his lunch was ruined by a seagull swooping in to collect his fries. He has been working at the museum for about a year now. The third tribulation was over but of course not without the loss of close friends. Big Ash, Hawley, and her father Ezra. At least Jenny was still with them, and her two year old nephew Joseph Alex Corbin who looked so much like his father.   
"Maybe I'll talk Jenny into bringing Joey to the museum this Friday. I kinda miss seeing you in lecture mood." Abbie teased and Ichabod's eyebrow went up. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself and laughed instead.   
"I would love that...and I don't lecture you that much, dear Abbie."   
"Sure, whatever you say." She said and he leaned across the table and pulled gently on one of her curls. She playfully batted his hand away. They laughed together before Ichabod got them both some dinner. 

Later that night...  
Abbie sat on the couch and Ichabod sat beside her as they watched The Walking Dead. It was still going strong all these years later and they both loved it.   
"You know, if our monsters were as easy to destroy as those zombies, we would totally be done with the tribulations by now?" She said popping popcorn in her mouth. Ichabod smiled to himself looking down as her and knowing she will would never understand how much he truly loved her. Sure he has told her so in so many words but Grace Abigail Mills was beyond perfection to him.   
"If you say so Abbie. If you say so."   
She lightly nudged his shoulder and taking the hint, Ichabod moved his arm so she was under it now. Her head resting against his chest as she continued to watch the show. After her return from Pandora's box, they had been more intimate and liberal with touching. Hell, there were even the occassional kiss goodbye and goodnight between them. Sure they talked about what it meant for their relationship, but they were taking things slow. They even were comfortable sleeping together although Abbie learned she snored sometimes because he never stopped teasing her about it.   
"You know we could totally take on zombies right?" She said looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips tasting the salt and butter of the popcorn. She giggled and kissed him back.   
"I know and yet I hope we don't have to. Besides I am honestly enjoying our rather boring lives at the moment before the fourth tribulation. Especially now that I can do this." He whispered and kissed her again. Her hands reached up and ran through his hair which had grown longer again at her request.   
"Yeah I like that too." She said back in a deep voice which surprised her. She licked her lips and he couldn't help it as he leaned forward again. She leaned over until she was in his lap now and this was new for them both.   
"Abbie-"  
"Shh...just feel okay? No words." She softly commanded and closed her eyes as they kissed some more. His large pale hands wrapping around her like a vice and she felt him moan a little. His head was spinning with this new turn and his senses were filled with her. The kisses became more and more heated until she was squirming against him, and Ichabod had a hand advancing up the back of her shirt.   
"Mmm..you think we could...uh take this further?" She asked suddenly unsure of herself as their foreheads touched. Her small hands framing his face and he leaned into her kissing the palm of one of her hands. Their eyes connected and she knew the answer before he spoke.  
"I desire to take this further yes. However are you sure?" He said kissing her once more before leaning down to taste the side of her neck.   
"Yeah I think we waited long enough. Besides, we already sleep in the same bed. You know how I feel about you right?"   
"I still desire to hear it spoken, Abigail." He whispered as his tongue snaked out to her collarbone. She moaned and squirmed again.   
"I love you, Ichabod. I always have." She said through pants and Ichabod seized control back as he grabbed her face in a gentle embrace and kissed her deeply.   
"I love you too treasure. I plan to show you just how much tonight. Come." He whispered as he lifted her with him from the couch and carried her to their shared room. Abbie laughing the whole time.


End file.
